Secret
by Ichiakago
Summary: Denmark has a secret, a secret that could change the world, either destroying it, or bringing it to a whole new level. Warning! graphic content inside once you reach Prologue V.
1. Prologue I

Secret

Prologue I

"See anything Bela?" A blonde asked as she peered through a set of binoculars.

"Nadda," Bela replied, pulling her eyes away from the binoculars in her hands.

She looked over at the third member that was sitting atop of a dirty New York building, staring into the nearby hotels as well.

The third member bit her lip as she tried not to laugh at Bela.

"What is it Rain?" Bela asked.

"Check your face," she said, bursting into laughter.

Bela pulled out a compact and flipped it open. She gasped loudly and felt the skin around her eyes. There was a large black ring of makeup around her eyes, making her look like a raccoon.

"I'm going to murder them," she whispered.

"Who?" the blonde asked, sounding bored as she glanced at Bela, after ripping her eyes away from the binoculars.

"Ita and Ito, Gem!" Bela shrieked.

Gem sighed as Bela began trying to get the makeup off, yelling the whole time.

"Why do I never get this much trouble from Po, Liec, or Fin?" she muttered.

She shook her head and looked back at the binoculars.

"Hello!" Gem said, squawking like a parrot.

"What was that?" Rain asked.

"Target is with Sub-one," she said, starting to pack up the equipment on the roof.

Rain and Bela quickly packed up and each of the three females pulled out a pen. The pen Gem had was yellow with a star on top. The center of the star had a yellow circle with B in the center. There was the Belgian flag below the B, and the flag was supported by a crown with a pair of white wings sprouting from the crown.

Bela's pen was green with the Belarusian flag, a green circle, and a B. Rain's pen was blue with the Ukrainian flag, blue circle, and a U.

"Lets go girls!" Belgium exclaimed, leaping off the building as a light surrounded her.

Belarus and Ukraine jumped off the building, white light surrounding them as well.

I followed Russia-san to our room and locked the door behind me. I turned to him and I was quickly slammed into the door. His lips pressed against mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. A knee went in between my legs and pressed up against my crotch. A moan escaped my lips and Russia swallowed my moan. He began rubbing with his knee and I gripped his shoulders. My knees felt weak and my mind was spinning. He spun us around and shoved me to the bed.

"Strip," he ordered.

I nodded and sat up on the bed. I gently removed my black vest and pulled off my shoes sexily. I continued strip-teasing, removing my black tie and pulling off my red dress shirt with the double gold button cuffs. I was left in my pants and socks as Russia came over to me and held my chin.

"Say, Matthias, why don't you say my name?" Russia whispered softly.

I shook my head, biting my lip. Russia became enraged and pulled out a knife.

"That wasn't an option," he hissed, pressing the blade against my throat.

I whimpered softly and got a punch to the face where it fractured my cheekbone. I fell against the bed and held my cheek, tears stinging in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Crying meant a beating. Russia quickly moved to be over top of me and held my cheeks.

"Say my name," he hissed violently.

I shook my head and Russia pressed his thumbs into my throat. I choked as he squeezed tighter on my unprotected throat, blocking off my air supply. I gripped his wrists and tried to pull them off me as my vision slowly narrowed to a pinpoint. Russia let go and I gripped my throat, gasping.

"Say my name Denmark," Russia growled dangerously. "Or you'll get a new scar."

"Anti-Russia, Anti-Russian Federation," I whispered, voice hoarse from not using it for nearly twenty years. "Navi Iksnigarb."

Anti-Russia smiled and kissed my lips gently. I let him kiss me, not bothering to put any energy into the kiss, and opened my mouth, unwillingly, under his crushing lips. I could feel my skin bruise under his grasp on my upper arms. Anti-Russia forced his tongue into my mouth and mapped it harshly, biting down on my tongue. I let him dominate me, hoping he would leave me alone, no, praying he would.

I didn't get my wish.

I was lying on my side with Anti-Russia's arms around my waist. My bare back was pressed into his bare stomach and chest. I sighed heavily and gently removed his arms from my waist. I sat up softly and gently got out of bed, wincing as I moved my hips even slightly. I pulled on a silk robe and slipped out of the room.

I had twenty years of practice of slipping out of Anti-Russia's arms after sex. I was silent as a ghost as I quickly made my way to Norway's room. I softly knocked on the door and Norway answered the door.

"What is it Anko?" Norway asked, yawning widely. "It's two in the morning."

I pressed my lips in a firm line and glanced down the hallway in the direction of Anti-Russia's room. I looked back at him and gave him a pleading look.

Even though he was nowhere near me, the twenty years of being with Anti-Russia frightened me into not speaking. The things he did to my body, things he implanted into my mind, the pain I had endured, mentally and physically for twenty years, turned me into something that was no longer Matthias Køhler, Denmark, nor the Kingdom of Denmark.

I was something entirely different.

"Bror, vær så snill, la meg inn," I whispered in his native tongue.

Norway's usually dull eyes shone with a light that hadn't seen in a very long time. Not since 1523, when Sweden and Finland left me.

He gently pulled me into his room and closed the door behind him. I sat on his bed and looked away as he turned towards me. He gazed at me intently as I flinched away.

"What's with you Anko?" Norway asked softly. "You're trembling like Latvia."

I didn't make eye contact with him as I thought about the time Latvia accidently stumbled upon one of my weekly beatings. He wouldn't speak for a whole year after seeing my beating.

"You don't know half of it," I said softly, looking him in the eye.

An inner fire burned within me that had been all but extinguished for the past twenty years. I could show Norway my true feelings, the feelings I had kept inside me since I had first laid eyes on him as an adult.

I stood up to my full height and strode over to him. I backed him up against the door and placed my forearm over his head. I leaned against the door and took his chin, tilting his head up to meet my eyes.

"Du er så jævla vakker," I whispered once again in his native tongue.

I crushed my lips to his and kissed him, putting all of my emotions I had felt in the past twenty years into that kiss. All the desire I had felt for Norway, the hate of Anti-Russia, the loathing for what he made me, the emptiness that I felt every day, the anguish of not seeing my family, the rage that I felt towards being a puppet in her little game, the sadness of knowing that once I sang, I would be killed, my usefulness lived to its potential since I would summon her.

Norway's lips moved under mine and he slid his arms to my neck. He pressed his body against mine and slid my hands to his hips, pulling him closer to me. I loved the way his body molded into mine, the way his lips moved against mine, his- oh fuck, that's his tongue.

My eyes fluttered as he easily dominated me, pushing me to the bed. The back of my knees slammed into the bed and I fell onto the plush mattress. I quickly pulled myself fully onto the bed as Norway recaptured my lips. He kissed me with a gentleness that I hadn't seen before, not in a long while.

Norway pulled back and stroked my cheek with his knuckles. I gently placed my hand over his and looked him in the eye.

"I love you…" I whispered.

Norway smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. Our lips brushed as he spoke softly, his words like a soft breeze.

"I love you too, idiot…" he told me, pressing our lips together.

I quickly pulled back and took I breath.

"What is it Den?" Norway asked.

"I want you to fuck me," I said softly.

Norway shook his head and kissed me again.

"I won't fuck you," he replied, breaking apart. "I will make love to you."

I smiled and threw myself into the passion whirlwind, making myself feel whole…


	2. Prologue II

I glanced around, looking at all the smiling faces. All the countries were in the ballroom, talking and chatting happily. I sighed heavily and glanced at the packages that were to the right of me. Japan came up to me and handed me a package, a slight smile on his face.

"幸せな第二十一周年、デンマークさん。" Japan said.

I tried to get a smile on my face, but I just couldn't. I kept my face neutral as I took the package, nodding my thanks, and opened it. It was a toy figurine of Anti-Russia and I in a loving embrace. A happy smile was on both of our faces. I clenched my free fist to prevent me from throwing it at Japan for giving me the worst possible gift: one that portrayed my "marriage" as a happy one. Japan noticed this and backed away.

Other people congratulated me, giving me gifts, for my twenty-first anniversary was today, with a man I loathed with every fiber and cell of my broken, hollow, soulless body.

I glanced over at Anti-Russia, seething inside. This, monster, had changed me to someone that no one would recognize. I was hollow, an empty shell whose soul had left so long ago. I had given up on the world and waited in anticipation for the day of my death, the day I would be free from the pain that weighed me down. I didn't care that the other Nordics would morn the death of their "brother," I just wanted to escape this hell.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up. Anti-Russia smiled down at me and I looked away. I glanced at my hands in my lap and began playing with my fingers. Anti-Russia had allowed me to wear my normal clothes on this day, but I would be back in the monkey suit tomorrow. I fiddled with my gloves and glanced up as I heard a soft cough.

Norway was holding a package wrapped in red wrapping paper and a Norwegian bow.

"Happy anniversary," he said softly.

I took the package and began unwrapping it. I was shocked at the fact it was a bottle of lube. There was a card inside and I read it.

"Happy Birthday Denmark, hope we can use it tonight" was crossed out and replaced with "Happy Anniversary Ivan and Matthias."

I looked up and gave him a weak smile, a smile that wouldn't reach my eyes, it never would. Norway gave me a smile, pain of not being with me in his eyes. I wanted to reach out and kiss him fully on the lips, shoving my tongue into his mouth. Hold him, caress his hair, skim my hands over his body, grope his ass, just have him close to me.

"Thank you Norway," Russia said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked away, tears stinging in my eyes. Norway gave me a soft and gentle look as he turned away and walked away. I got up and ran to the bathroom, tears falling down my cheeks. I locked the door to the bathroom and crawled into one of the stalls. I curled up and cried at the fact that I was all alone in this world. Anti-Russia had isolated from my family, my friends, the other countries.

I looked up, tears had stopped flowing down my face.

There was only person I could talk to.


	3. Prologue III

Secret

Prologue: III

I got up from the bathroom floor and unlocked the door to the stall. I headed to the sink and placed my hands on either side. I looked into the mirror and saw my face.

My eyes were bright red and my face was all puffy from crying. I splashed water on my face to try and lessen the swelling. I gripped the sides of the sink as my knees felt weak. They collapsed under me and I fell to my knees, wishing my head had smashed against the sink and I bled out.

The door opened and I jumped up, eyes wide.

Finland came in, looking, feminine?

And I mean really feminine. As in Finland was a complete chick.

He/She walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I know what he's been doing to you," he/she said. "Anti-Russia."

I remained silent as my eyes widened. Anti-Russia would kill me if he ever found out that someone knew what he had been doing to me.

"Go to Mama," Finland ordered. "Belarus will come along."

I nodded dumbly as Finland walked out of the men's bathroom and Belarus poked her head in.

"You coming or what?" she asked.

I quickly left the bathroom and headed out of the building, Belarus by my side. She hailed a taxi and we both hopped in.

"Where to?" the driver asked, with an accent I couldn't identify.

"6300 Long Point Road, Brewerton, NY," Belarus said, locking her fingers with mine.

I pulled my hand away from hers, uncomfortable holding hands.

"You do realize that's five hour drive," he informed us. "Hope you got a whole lot of money."

"Yeah, I do," she replied, showing a wad of cash.

The driver promptly turned around and drove out the city. I leaned against the back seat as Belarus looked out the window. It had been so long since I had last seen Mama, I couldn't remember when I had last saw her. I closed my eyes and thought back to the time when I was just founded by Mama…

_I peeked over the hill at the tiny village, curious at the world around me. All I had with me was a the large fur skin that was draped around my shoulders like a cloak, the red tunic with over my longer brown tunic, which was over my red fur lined drawstring pants that clung to my skin._

_(http:/ /firetwins 87 .deviantart. com /favourites/ 47209218?offset= 0#/d2tkkuj)_

_I was only a couple years old, I don't know exactly how old, but I looked the big kids in the village. I watched them play with a ball, kicking it around. It looked like a lot of fun. _

"_What are you doing here?" came a stern voice behind me. _

_I jumped out of my skin and spun around. This woman was looking down at me, arms crossed over her chest. _

_She had her dirty blonde hair in two braids and deep blue-purple eyes. She wore a brown half cloak with an orange under-tunic, a half purple tunic, and brown draw-string pants. She had fur-lined boots, a large wooden shield on her back, an axe in one hand, and a long sword in the other._

_(http:/ /firetwins 87. deviantart .com /favourites /47209218# /d4bott4)_

_I swallowed thickly as she aimed the sword at my throat. _

"_What is your name?" she asked, voice ice cold._

"_M-m-m-m-m-Matthias Køhler, D-d-d-d-d-d-d-de…" I stuttered, keeping my eyes on the sword._

"_De what?" she hissed, pressing the tip of the sword into my neck._

"_Denmark!" I squeaked loudly.._

"_Wait," she said, eyes slightly wide. "You mean THE Denmark? As in, this tiny spit of land Denmark?" _

_I nodded slowly and watched her drop her sword. She flung here arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. _

"_Sonur minn__, hvernig __ég hef__misst__þig__!" she cried._

_I was stunned for a few seconds, blinking rapidly before I spoke._

"_E__rtu__...__Mamma__mín__?" I whispered._

"_Já__kæru__Danmörk__!" she cried again. "__Ég er svo__hryggur__fyrir að yfirgefa__þig__svona!"_

_I blinked again before wrapping my hands around her. Tears streamed down my face and soft sobs escaped my lips. _

"_Mama..." I whispered. _

_We just kneeled there, rocking, tears streaming down our faces. She said my name, my human name, over and over as I repeated "Mama" over and over. I don't know how long this went on before she pulled back and kissed both my cheeks. She spoke to me, but the words didn't match the lip movements. _

"_Denmark? Denmark, wake up..."_

I sat up in the back seat and blinked slowly. I glanced out the cab's window and recognized the landscape that we were really close to Mama's house, about three miles away by my guess. I looked at Belarus and saw a pen in her hands. The pen Belarus had in her hands was green with a star on top. The center of the star had a green circle with B in the center. There was the Belarusian flag below the B, and the flag was supported by a crown with a pair of white wings sprouting from the crown.

I gave her a look and she just gave me the I-will-explain-what-this-is-when-get-there-so-do-not-bug-me-about-this look. I sighed and looked back out the window as we turned right onto Long Point Road. I sat up a little straighter as we drove to the end of the road. The driver parked at the end of the road and turned to us.

"We're here," he said.

For the first time in twenty, no, twenty-one years, a smile broke out on my face and tears spilled down my cheeks, happy tears.

There was a log cabin in front of the cab, and it was quite large, about three stories tall. Flora was all around the cabin, including tall trees. A woman stood on the porch, waiting for us. Tears flowed faster down my cheeks as I took a step forward, gravel crunching under foot. I took another step forward, then another, then another, and soon, I was running into her arms.

"Mama!" I cried, voice barely above a whisper.

Other than the time I had spoken to Norway a week ago, this was the only time I had used my voice in nearly twenty-one years.

Mama wrapped her arms around me and held me close. She towered over me, standing nearly seven feet tall. She wore a knit light gray sweater that was rough against my cheek and a pale blue denim skirt with the boots similar to the ones I wore when I was found by her so many centuries ago.

"Matthias," she murmured, nuzzling the top of my head. "It's been so long since I've last seen you. When was it when we last met? I forget."

I glanced up at her, happiness all gone. She was the only person I could tell my secret too. Belarus came up behind me, not before she paid the driver and asked him if he wanted to come inside. The driver was right behind her as Mama pulled away and held my face, fear and worry swirling in her eyes.

"What is it baby?" she asked, rubbing my cheeks with her thumbs, worry making her voice tremble. "You're shaking. Please baby, tell me, what is wrong?"

Tears flowed faster down my cheeks as a phone rang. Belarus pulled out a rectangular device that was about the size of an iPhone. The phone was green and had a B on the front with a star beneath it. She pressed a button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. "What is it?"

Her eyes widened as she listened.

"Alright, I'll make sure he's safe."

Belarus hung up and pulled out a Glock, where she hid it, I have no clue, and began looking around like a mouse being stalked by a cat.

"What are you doing with that gun!" Mama cried.

"Get inside!" Belarus ordered. "NOW!"

All four of us headed inside as Belarus began running around the house, shutting the windows and locking the doors. Mama, the cab driver, and I shared a look of what-the-heck-is-she-doing? Belarus came back in and put the pen I saw earlier down in the cab on the glass table in the living room, where we were all in, along with a square compact that had her flag on it and a gold star with golden wings underneath.

"Ma'am, there is something very important you ought to know about me," she said, sitting down on the cream coloured couch.

I sat down on a burnt mahogany Laz-e-boy arm chair as mom took an identical Laz-e-boy next to me. The cab driver took a seat on the opposite end of the couch as Mama spoke up.

"You're a Sailor Scout…" she whispered.

"Yes ma'am," was Belarus's reply. Then she raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"My mother, Europe, gave me her compact," Mama explained. "And her pen."

"Can you show it to me?" Belarus asked.

Mama shook her head. "It's somewhere amongst my things, but where, I don't have a clue."

I was so confused about the conversation between Belarus and Mama. What the heck is a Sailor Scout? And why did Mama have a compact and pen from Europe? I thought pens were a relatively new invention? I looked between the two women as the cab driver cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Mama asked, turning to him.

"My name is Risteárd Prasanna," the cab driver said. "But you can call me Wrist. There is something you ought to know about me as well."

"What is it?" Mama asked, curious.

Wrist pulled a leather wallet out and flipped it open. Inside was a badge and two ID cards.

"I am an CIA informant to the FBI," Wrist said.


	4. Prologue IV

Secret

Prologue: IV

I looked at Wrist with a stunned expression on my face.

He was a CIA informant to the FBI? A cab driver?

"How long have you known?" Belarus asked.

"Twenty-three years ago," Wrist replied. "Since the GDP."

I lowered my head as I thought about the GDP, or Great Danish Plague. The GDP wiped out nine-tenths of my 5.6 million population, leaving me with about 56,000 Danes. Half of the survivors were sick and needed medical attention, many were orphans as well. The Nordics, Germany, the EU, Red Cross, and NATO quickly sent my people aid as I laid in my bed, unable to move, unable to breathe. Norway was by my side as I recovered, and I was still recovering from the GDP. Twenty-three years later and my country, my people, were still suffering.

But a year before that, I was going to be married to Russia to improve our relations. I refused point-blank, even going as far to say that I would rather be a whore to Al-Qaeda for a hundred years and gang raped for three hundred hours straight. With some very colourful Danish swears in the mix.

Right in front of my Prime Minister. My god was she appalled.

Russia asked for a private moment with me and the two leaders of our countries complied. He spoke very calmly and tried to reason with me. I flat out told him no and then he….

Took me on my own dinning room table. He then threatened to kill the people I love if I ever told what happened. He left, not before we had this conversation:

"Do you remember the Black Death?"

"Of course you forpulede rovhul."

(Check out .?language=Danish for the translation)

"Good. Because what you are about to deal with is a thousand times worse."

Then he left my house.

And what was released on my country was a million times worse than the Black Death.

In a week, one fourth of my population was annihilated off the face of the planet by some plague never before seen, and it only affected my country, never crossing the sea or the borders. I was immediately stricken and collapsed with a fever of 45 degrees Celsius, or 113 in Fahrenheit. I was unable to keep food or liquid down and had to be fed intravenously. For several months, I was unable to do anything to take care of myself so Norway took over to tend to me as I remained delirious because of fever.

During my delirium, a woman talked to me. She had pale skin, pure white hair, and two pieces of ice for eyes. She had bright blue lips and skin cold as ice. She wore a simple white gown that exposed her shoulders and arms, only being supported by her bosom. Which wasn't big, but wasn't small either.

"Guð minn. Matthias, ég er svo leitt. Elskan, er eitthvað sem ég get gert?" mom whispered.

(My god. Matthias, I'm so sorry. Honey, is there anything I can do?)

I looked at her, confusion spread across my face.

"Wha, what did you just say?" I rasped, voice wavering slightly.

"Hvað meinarðu? Veistu ekki rót tungumál? Eða að minnsta kosti, einn closetest að rót tungumál," Mama said.

(What do you mean? Don't you know your root language? Or at least, the one closetest to the root language.)

Tears streamed down my face as I realized something. I stood up and backed away, shaking my head.

"Danmörku? Hvað er rangt?" Mama asked, standing up.

(Denmark? What's wrong?)

"I don't understand you..." I whispered, tears flowing faster down my face.

I fell to my knees, gripping my head. My eyes were wide as I shook violently.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" I screamed, voice cracking.

I sobbed heavily as Mama wrapped her arms around me. I screamed as I realized I no longer could speak with my mother, for I could no longer understand her.. My screams cut off suddenly as I realized something else. I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to speak. Mama pulled back as I began hyperventalating.

"Baby? What is wrong?" Mama asked, worry making her voice tremble.

"I, I, I can't speak my native tongue," I panted out, eyes wide. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

I quickly got up and ran away into the porcelain bathroom. I threw the seat cover and seat up and leaned over. My whole body shook as I coughed heavily. My empty stomach twisted itself into knots as it tried to empty itself unsuccessfully. I gagged as my stomach churned at the fact I could no longer speak my native tongue. Mama came into the bathroom and stroked my cheek as I ripped my stomach apart.

Once I was done, I leaned back and rested my head on her shoulder as she nuzzled my forehead. I shivered as she gently wiped away a bit of saliva from my chin. She scooped me up and carried me upstairs into a bedroom. She stripped me down to my boxers and shirt and pulled the sheets over me. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and left, closing the door behind her.

Suddenly, I felt exhausted and realized I hadn't had a good night sleep in over twenty-one years. I wriggled under the depths of the navy blue comforter, sniffing lightly at the pillow.

"Norway's scent…" I whispered.

I took a deeper inhale and memorized the smell, knowing that I won't be able to get that close to him, not while I was married. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It was Norway.

I smiled slightly and winced, pain erupting in my face. I was using muscles I hadn't used in a while, so hurt like hell. I picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked, voice rough and feathery.

"Hey Anko," Norway said softly.

"Hey," I replied.

"How's Mama?" He asked.

"How do you know I'm with Mama?" I asked.

"Finland told me," Norway replied. "Did you know that he can change genders?"

"He, I mean she, came into the bathroom and told me to go to Mama," I whispered. "But I'm scared."

"Why would that be?"

"I'm afraid he'll find me and punish me worse than ever…"

I ran a hand through my hair and let it rest over my eyes as I flopped down on the bed. Tears streamed out behind my covered eyes as I thought about my punishments I had over the years. I shook slightly as a soft sob escaped my lips.

"Anko? What's wrong?" Norway asked, sounding worried.

My phone buzzed, signaling I had another call.

"Hold on a sec," I rasped.

I switched to the other call and answered.

"Matthias Køhler, who is this?" I asked.

"You bitch," Anti-Russia hissed.

I sat bolt upright and stopped breathing.

"You have twenty-seven seconds before you are captured by a Russian SWAT team."

"Wait!" I cried. "Don't! Please! It was Finland's idea! I swear to god!"

"Ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

A loud crash and a figure in black body armor came in through my window. I screamed loudly and grabbed the lamp off the bedside table. I threw it at the figure and bolted out of bed.

"Не дай ему уйти!" Someone cried.

Something grabbed my ankle and I shrieked, instinctivly kicking backwards to knock the person off of me. I felt my foot connect and I ran down the stairs to where Mama was dealing with her own invasion. Belarus grabbed my hand and yanked towards the door, leading me out to the cab. She shoved me inside and Wrist floored it, leaving Mama's house in the dust.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Wrist yelled into the comm. "We need back-up!"

"Agent 372-4A," came over the comm. as Wrist threw the cab into a hard right. "We hear you are requesting back-up, over."

"Yes I am requesting back-up you Madarchod!" Wrist screamed.

"No need for language," the person said.

Wrist floored the cab as we hit the highway, dodging cars as several black SUVs began following us. Gunfire rained around us as Belarus shoved me to the floor. She rolled down the window and took a well-aimed shot at one of the front tires of the nearest SUV. It flipped and slid, taking out a couple of cars. I heard a low thrumming overhead and freaked.

"Паважаныя салодкі вырадак маці Расія!" Belarus swore. "They have a freaking blackhawk heli!"


	5. Prologue V

Secret

Prologue: V

A Blackhawk heli? Anti-Russia would honestly bring a Blackhawk helicopter after me?

Belarus began swearing loudly as did Wrist. I whimpered as gunfire from the heli rained down around us. Cars exploded around us from being hit from the bullets, flipping and crashing into each other. I curled up into a ball and shook as the helicopter's blades whirred loudly overhead as bullets rained down like metal rain.

"Can't you go any faster!? The heli is almost on us!" Belarus screamed.

"It's a fucking cab! Not a racecar!" Wrist screamed back.

Belarus hit the deck as bullets from the SUVs shattered the back window. Wrist ducked as the heads of the seats were ripped appart by hot lead and plexiglass shards rained down on us. A large shard sliced my cheek and I began bleeding on the industrial gray carpeting. Belarus rose up and blind fired out the back window. I heard a loud screeching of tires followed by a very loud crash.

Wrist sat up and drove like a manic through a maze of cars. More thrumming came overhead as a large claw drove itself into the roof and ripped it off. I screamed as a man on a cable came down and tried to snatch me away. Belarus fired and killed him, blood raining down on us. She fired up and nailed the part of the heli where the blades met to the body. The blades stopped spinning and the heli crashed.

"Agent 372-4A," came over the comm. "Back-up you have requested is heading your way."

"Thank god!" Wrist screamed.

I peeked up over the seat and saw about ten helis heading our way. I saw America hanging out the side of one and holding a very large gun. He fired towards the SUVs and destroyed several of them.

"WAHOO!" came from the comm. "Eat hot metal you stupid commies!"

Three more Soviet helis came our way and began dog fighting with the US helis. I looked up and found a fourth heli hanging over. I screamed as a man came down on a cord and snatched me away. Belarus screamed my name and grabbed my hand as the man pulled me away. Belarus's hand slipped out of mine and she fell back into the cab. I screamed again as I was yanked forcefully into the heli and tied up like a hog. They shoved me into the back and closed the doors on the heli. A man came up to me and removed his ski mask. He had pale blond hair and bright blue and wolf-like teeth.

"You and I are going to have some fun," he said in a thick Russian accent.

I whimpered loudly as the guy undid the ropes and retied them so I had a diamond pattern down the front of my chest and ropes spread the diamonds and tied them to my wrists. A loop of rope was around neck and the guy squatted down over me. He held my chin and grinned wolfishly. He grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed my head against the metal floor, hard. My vision swam and I blacked out.

I was brought back by a smack to the face and blinked rapidly. The same guy from the heli loomed in the corner, dressed in body armor. The walls of the tiny room I was in had concrete walls that were rough and slimy. A single naked light bulb hung from a black cord and gently swung, casting weird shadows across the walls.

"Well, now that you are awake," he said, smirking. "Why don't we begin?"

I glanced down and found myself naked with the ropes tied around me in the same manner as they were in the heli and my legs were bound in ropes that criss-crossed my skin. My legs could be freely moved apart and I closed my open legs, a light blush across my face. The man stalked over to me and forced my legs apart, grinning at me. A deep blush spread across my cheeks as I squeezed my eyes shut. He licked the tip and I gasped, body trembling. He swallowed me whole and I bit my lip hard enough to bleed. He began deep throating me and swallowed hard around me. I cried out and thrashed about as he pleasured me.

Just before I came, he let me go and kissed me roughly. I tasted myself in the kiss as he forced his tongue inside. He pulled back and yanked down his pants, exposing a huge cock. My god, it was bigger than Anti-Russia's, which was huge. He kept my legs spread and forced himself inside me in one thrust. I screamed, voice cracking as I felt skin rip and tear inside me. He smirked as I threw my head back and he bit down on my skin, tearing through my flesh. He rapidly thrusted inside me and I screamed in pain and thrashed as he ripped skin. A few minutes later, he climaxed inside me and I panted, eyes wide as I felt come gush into me.

The man pulled out and left me, leaving me alone. I closed my legs and curled into ball, whimpering, the door slammed open and four more guys came into the room. I whimpered loudly at the sight of their bulging pants and their wolfish grins.

This was bad, very bad.

I was gasping loudly as my body trembled from multiple orgasms. Come was all over my body and inside me as my body twitched slightly from an orgasm as the last person pulled out of me and came over my back and between my legs. My cheek pressed into the concrete and my tongue hung out of my mouth slightly.

"I hope you planning to use that tongue of yours," one of them said.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my to my knees. He placed the head of his large cock at my lips and pushed inside my mouth. He began thrusting inside my mouth, gripping my hair and smashing his pelvis into my lips. I choked on his large cock as it slid into my throat and blocked my airway. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I suffocated slightly on the large cock.

Quickly, hot semen gushed into my mouth as the man pulled his cock out of my throat and came on my face. This was the twenty something time this had happened this… I didn't know how long I was in this tiny cell. I didn't have any solid food, but I got a lot of protein, from the blowjobs I was giving. I fell onto my face since my hands were bound behind my back and have since I had awoken.

The men rolled me onto my back and pulled me onto someone's cock. Instinctively, I used my thighs to raise and lower myself on the cock. I threw my head back and gasped loudly and my eyes widened as a second cock pushed inside me. They both began thrusting in and out of me, threatening to slip out before establishing a rhythm. My body shook as I was pummeled from the inside, ripping old wounds. It hurt so much just to have one in, but two was just ripping me a new one. They both quickly climaxed inside me and pulled out, leaving me trembling. They slammed me down onto the pavement as a third member came in a with a needle filled with a strange purple liquid.

"Be prepared to get hot and bothered," the third member slurred.

Oh shit.


End file.
